Usuario discusión:Mike-GTA/Archivo 9
Hola Mike_gta podrías decirme que error he cometido en mi aportacion al articulo de los trucos? muchas gracias por moderar, quiero aprender de mis errores, era la primera aportacion que hacia.. lo siento muchas gracias :1-Estaba a punto de decirte sobre esto :2- Lo que pusiste era una NOTA, los artículos NO son para poner ese tipo de informacion. Para eso esta el foro :3-Olvidaste firmar, para firmar usa este boton: http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200902.4/skins/common/images/button_sig.png. Saludos -- 23:33 3 mar 2009 (UTC) ajam, muchas gracias Mike, lo he entendido, pues bien ahora me comunico contigo,... leiste mi nota? no te parece que estará bien ponerla en el artículo como aclarición para los demás usuarios?... no ponerla de la forma en la que la puse yo, que sería poco formal para las reglas de la enciclopedia, pero supongo que bien redactada, podrías añadirla no?... que opinas? gracias por todo compañero. :La respuesta es un NO. Ël motivo principal es que estas utilizando un lenguaje no inciclopedico, como si fuera una especia de guia o algo por el estilo. Para ese tipo de informacion puedes usar el foro, ahi varia gente lo leera y se enterara. Saludos -- 23:45 3 mar 2009 (UTC) Si claro, si yo mismo soy el que digo que no es un lenguaje enciclopedico, pero a lo que me refiero es que si la infomarcion en si, no te parace importante??? .. no la forma en como tendría que escribirla, sino lo que dije...no seria de ayuda para los demas saberlo??? haber si logro explicarme, me refiero a que si estaria bien que me dijeras como se podría poner con un lunguaje enciclopedico, o que lo hicies tu, me da igual. Tan solo lo digo por aportar a la enciclopedia, porque para mi ese articulo no es correcto y merece esa aclaracion.. ya se que como yo lo puse estaba mal, porque era mi primera aportacion, y no estoy acostumbrado,... pero podrias decirme si se podria poner o no? escrito por ti si quieres? de la forma que tu veas exacta... Espero que no te moleste que me comunique contigo, no pretendo ser "pesado", sino aprender a como ayudar a aportar informacion en el futuro muchas gracias por tu ayuda Premio Gracias... ... -- 02:41 4 mar 2009 (UTC) no me contestas a lo anterior Mike? sobre si podrías añadir eso al artículo de una manera correcta? saludos--Boteh 14:34 4 mar 2009 (UTC) Lo siento no habia visto el mensaje ¬¬... Para poner eso tendrías que ponerlo en un apartado como curiosidades, y tratar de poner en un lenguaje enciclopédico. Saludos -- 15:45 4 mar 2009 (UTC) :Mike-GTA he editado el artículo, como una curiosidad. He intentado usar un lunguaje enciclipédico. Me gustaríasaber si te parece correcto? como lo he hecho. Muchas Gracias. Saludos--Boteh 16:57 4 mar 2009 (UTC) Bloqueo sin sentido Esto es para CUALQUIER admin, que edite en la GTE. ClaudeSpeed9425, acaba de darme un bloqueo sin sentido, por razones estúpidas. No se yo pero deberían banear a ese tipo. Y desbloquearme. Espero que contesten y dejen sus opiniones. -- 17:56 4 mar 2009 (UTC) *Jaja, eso es todo? Yo te avisé... y no me hiciste caso. Bloqueenme, hechenme de la wiki, saquenme los poderes de administrador. Me da igual. -- 17:57 4 mar 2009 (UTC) Quitarme el bloqueo y deja de joderme. -- 17:58 4 mar 2009 (UTC) ::Ya lo hice, no hagas mas ESO -.- -- 18:07 4 mar 2009 (UTC) Mike-GTA he editado el artículo sobre los trucos, como una "curiosidad". He intentado usar un lunguaje enciclipédico. Te parece correcto como lo he hecho? Estaría bien? . Muchas Gracias. Saludos--Boteh 18:20 4 mar 2009 (UTC) Si así esta bien. Saludos -- 18:21 4 mar 2009 (UTC) ---- Mike, SACA LA IMAGEN YA. No me obliges a hacerlo de nuevo. Ah, y no te hagas el que no estas porque se perfectamente que me desadmitiste. -- 18:37 4 mar 2009 (UTC) Claude de que hablas. Hace un rato que me salí del MSN. Que tienes contra mi perro??, ee ee?. deja de JODER. -- 18:42 4 mar 2009 (UTC) ::No te hagas el gracioso, Mike-GTA. -- 18:45 4 mar 2009 (UTC) ¿¿Gracioso??, vos no te hagas el gracioso. Esto ya es discriminación contra los mexicanos. -- 19:04 4 mar 2009 (UTC) :Mike, creo que esa no es forma de hablar con otro usuario, y menos aún administrador. Deberíais discutir esto civilizadamente. De momento esto es solo un consejo. 19:12 4 mar 2009 (UTC) :No quiero tener problemas con nadie Como tuve con DJ, y menos en mi enciclopedia favorita la GTE. Si puse la imagen de tu perro fue por diversión no para molestarte. Ya elimine todas las imágenes de tu perro que estaba en mi PC. Ahora soy peor que el mismísimo DJ. Si me permiten me voy a jugar al SA. -- 19:22 4 mar 2009 (UTC) Juegos GTE especiales Ajam, vale. pero te ha parecido bien lo que he hecho no? El separar los oficiales y los mod's, es que no veía normal que estubieran juntos... no hice nada mal no? he visto que tu has separado la seccion de "oficiales" por un lado, y la de "No oficiales", por otro... estube buscando todas las carátulas y eso.. espero haber sido de ayuda... contesta saludos Mike--Boteh 20:51 5 mar 2009 (UTC) No. Lo que hiciste estaba bien pero queda mejor un articulo separado, ya que la pagina solo se refería a las entregas especiales oficiales. Saludos -- 21:55 5 mar 2009 (UTC) ***Ajam, ok ok, gracias. Saludos--Boteh 21:57 5 mar 2009 (UTC) ike ya he hecho un apartado sobre "Grand Theft Walrus".. jaja haber qué te parece, espero que traigan recuerdos...saludos --Boteh 23:11 5 mar 2009 (UTC) Jeje... Muy bien. Y felicidades has progresado muy bien, para ser alguien tan nuevo. Saludos -- 23:20 5 mar 2009 (UTC) ::Muchas gracias, ustedes me estáis ayudando.--Boteh 23:23 5 mar 2009 (UTC) Mike otro tema Verás, nosé si será una tontería pero prefiero comentartelo. Al ser nuevo aquí, aún nosé muy bien como se escribe el código para poder modificar la página peronal de cada uno (ponerle color de fondo, etc...). Como tu fuistes el que distes la bienvenida a la GTE, y unos de los primeros usuarios a los que visité su página personal, te copié el código, para poner el fondo de color a mi página...porque yo no tengo ni idea... Pensaba que esto se haría a menudo y que a los demás no los molestaría. Pues bien, he visto que otro usuario también copió tu código para modificar se página, y en la suya te dá las gracias... Yo he hecho los mismo en mi página, darte las gracias, en un 'cuadro', para que sepan que el aspecto gráfico de mi págna es gracias a ti. Lo que quería decirte es que si te molesta que otros te copien el aspecto, borro el código de inmediato. vale? saludos. Muchas Gracias.--Boteh 17:52 6 mar 2009 (UTC) :Nah, claro que no me importa. Aqui puedes copiar lo que quieras, cuando quieras y como quieras ya que es una enciclopedia libre. Si no te gusta tanto el azul y quieres modificarlo te digo como : *En "background:", pones un color, esto es para el color de fondo. En mi caso dice Deepskyblue *En "font-family:" Puedes poner una fuente. En ese caso dice Arial *En "-moz-border-radius:" Puedes poner los recuadros de forma circulas y su tamaño respectivamente, en mi caso tiene 10 pixeles para que no tengaa forma circular pones 0. *En "1em; color:", pones color del texto del recuadro. En mi caso es negro *En "border:" pones el tamaño del borde, el tipo y el color. En mi caso el tamaño es 1 pixel tipo solido y color azul Otras cosas. Al final de la pagina pones para cerrar el recuadro. Puedes encontrar muchos colores aqui. :Estos son todos los tipos de borde. :Saludos. -- 19:38 6 mar 2009 (UTC) Ostia Mike, menuda explicacion tio. Muchas gracias de verdad. ya me pondré a experimentar. Gracias de nuevo :D —Boteh 19:43 6 mar 2009 (UTC) No ayudaste en nada perdona Mike, se que eres mi amigo pero me enoje contigo. Me arruinaste el artículo Juegos GTA Especiales. Quedo pobre y sin info. No debias hacer otro con los oficiales, ya que estos tambien son Juegos GTA Especiales, asi que porfavor quita la info de Ediciones Especiales y pasala a mi art. Me disgute mucho. No esperaba eso, que me arruinaran el art y cada seccion fuera de una frase y una imagen que ocupaba mucho espacio. Si quieres deja la informacion de tu art, pero copiala en mi art. Saludos-- 17:25 6 mar 2009 (UTC) ::Lo que yo no entiendo es, porqué te enojas, si yo no toqué la información que había. Solo me limité a añadir las imágenes de las carátulas de los juegos que había, y a añadir un par de juegos más a la lista. (En beneficio de todos). Pero yo NO QUITE NADA de la información que habia tio. Tranquilizate y recuerda. Lo que hay es lo que había, sólo que ahora está dividido en "especiales" y en "no oficiales", para estar mejor ordenado. Lo que hizo Mike es muy lógico. saludos--Boteh 17:30 6 mar 2009 (UTC) No me enojo con tigo, ye se que no quitaste info. Pero Mike si, me arruinó el art. Por favor copia y pega la informacion de vuelta a mi art y en el tuo si quieres dejalo como esta-- 17:42 6 mar 2009 (UTC) ::ah, pues vale.—Boteh 17:44 6 mar 2009 (UTC) Podrías mirar bien el historial, yo lo unico que hice fue separar los artículos. Boteh añadió un poco de informacion y agrego los juegos no originales lo cual entubo bien. Entonces "otro" lo edito, seguro que fue el que dejo los arts con una sola frase. Saludos -- 19:05 6 mar 2009 (UTC) ::Claro, será lo que dice Mike. Gracias. Por cierto Mike, te he dejado un apartado arriba (por si no lo has visto), para no interponerme a éste en el que estábamos hablando. Saludos--Boteh 19:11 6 mar 2009 (UTC) Ahh si ¬¬. Ya lo leo xD. -- 19:15 6 mar 2009 (UTC) ::Entonces no te importa verdad?—Boteh 19:17 6 mar 2009 (UTC) :No lo avía visto. Acostumbro a ver los últimos mensajes que me dejan. -- 19:39 6 mar 2009 (UTC) ::Dios mio, Menuda está liando Gángster Tommy‏, qué más dará... Está redirigiando las páginas, pero es prácticamente lo mismo. No lo entiendo la verdad....:S —Boteh 19:40 6 mar 2009 (UTC) Supongo que queda mejor asi. Saludos -- 19:50 6 mar 2009 (UTC) ::Bueno, pero qué es lo que ha hecho en realdad? poner solo la palabra "especial", para reedirigir?—Boteh 19:55 6 mar 2009 (UTC) Ya se han quitado sus ediciones. Saludos -- 23:18 7 mar 2009 (UTC) ::Ahm, ok. saludos—Boteh 23:24 7 mar 2009 (UTC) Opina Hola Mike! Podrias pasarte por aquí y opinar Gracias! -- 21:57 6 mar 2009 (UTC) Ok ¬¬, Ya opino. Saludos -- 23:18 7 mar 2009 (UTC) Hola Mike Me gustaría saber si me pudieses enseñar a cómo editar una firma. En decir, tu que estás puesto en este mundillo, seguro que tienes alguna plantilla por ahí, para editar el tipo de letra, poner una mini-imágen o algo... Te lo agradecería mucho, compañero. Saludos.--Boteh 00:58 8 mar 2009 (UTC) Ayuda:Como_hacer_una_firma Ahí viene lo básico. Si necesitas mas ayuda aquí estoy. -- 01:28 8 mar 2009 (UTC) Muchísimas gracias Mike, no había encontrado el artículo. Me será de gran ayuda para aprender a editar la firma. Sí, tengo msn. Te lo dejo aquí: ... (ya sabes, y el @hotmail.com), para contactar conmigo para cualquier cosa en la que puedo ayudarte. Agrédame. Por ciero, en cuanto al msn, la mayoría de las veces, estoy en "No conectado", así que si quieres decirme algo, prueba a hablarme,... si no estubiera, ya lo leería y te contestaría. Muchas gracias por todo, de nuevo. Saludos.—Boteh 19:28 8 mar 2009 (UTC) OK. Gracias, enseguida te agrego. Saludos -- 19:32 8 mar 2009 (UTC) Premio + Agradecimientos Mike muchas gracias por el premio, de verdad. Yo también te doy otro, pero tú te merecerías muchos más. Y muchísimas gracias de nuevo por enseñarme a cómo empezar en la wiki...y a quién no debo echar cuenta... jaja Unos de los mejores usuarios sin duda, (el mejor que yo conozca),... eres como un moderador...ayudando en todo... mi buen inicio en la wiki ha sido gracias a ti... gracias por tu amabilidad. La wiki sería mucho peor sin tus horas dedicadas a ella. Contacta conmigo cuando lo necesites. P.D.: A Diego Jaimes está claro que lo eliminé de mi MSN al instante, jajaja. Saludos.—Boteh 17:00 11 mar 2009 (UTC) Muchas Gracias . -- 17:20 11 mar 2009 (UTC) Firma Hola Mike-GTA soy Matías (Don Peyote), junto con saludarte necesito que me ayudes, quiero hacer una firma especial como la de Donald 57 o Gangster Tommy, como hago eso, porfavor explícame. Gracias --´Vivir por Nada pero Morir por Algo 21:01 15 mar 2009 (UTC) :Bueno, necesitas un programa como Photoshop o Corel Draw, para diseñarla con la herramienta de texto, haces una imagen, la guardas y la subes al wiki. Ahh y necesitas la fuente de la letra por ejemplo la de GTA, puedes descargarla de aqui. Y los programas puedes descargarlos de los siguientes sitios: Aqui el Corel Draw y aqui el Photoshop. Si quieres yo te puedo hacer una firma, solo dime como y la hago. Saludos. PD: Traslade tu mensaje aca, por que los archivos no se modifican -- 22:09 15 mar 2009 (UTC) Bienvenida de Usuario: Krimea Gracias x la bienvenida, pero soy Ricardodiaz! solo me cambie de cuenta como puse en la pagina de usuario de Ricardo.. ok igual todavia sigo usando la de ricardodiaz ya q la de Krimea la empiezo a usar el 21-03 PD: Como se crea una firma? siempre quise una! ya le he preguntado a alex y nunca me contesto. --Krimea 05:04 20 mar 2009 (UTC) Ahhh ok... Respecto a la firma. Pues Entra aqui, espero que le entiendas . Si necesitas mas ayuda, dime para eso estoy. .. . 05:58 20 mar 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola Mike si puedes llama a algún admid, ya que anda una IP jodiendome y vandalizando la misión destacada que yo habia ganado, el artículo Buccaneer escribiendo insultos y ademas de agregarme categorías a mi pagina de usuario como Joto, Maricón y sobre todo Pendejo. Gracias. PD: Claude los bloqueo, pero sigue editando y vandalizando mi pagina de usurario.--Leandritodepompeya 02:09 21 mar 2009 (UTC) :Si, pero esto es raro ya que algunos vándalos logran hacerse con otra IP . Pero la que bloqueo Claude sigue editando como si no lo hubieran bloqueado . Espero que lo bloqueen al jop**** . Saludos 02:30 21 mar 2009 (UTC) Si pero es la misma IP que Claude bloqueo, pero Claude la bloqueo hace un par de horas y la IP edito mi pagina de usuario hace 30 o 40 minutos, rarisimo .--Leandritodepompeya 02:35 21 mar 2009 (UTC) :Si, muy raro... 02:54 21 mar 2009 (UTC) Hola Mike según se se ha enojado conmigo porque gane la misión destacada y luego participe en los concursos. El puso una categoría que decia "Articulo hecho por un joto maricon que gano la misión destacada, y no se conforma con el premio". PD: Dijo en el artículo Buccaneer que yo violava a GansterTommy y que se pudra ClaudeSpeed9425. --Leandritodepompeya 11:56 21 mar 2009 (UTC) queeee? violarme a mi?xd -- 13:56 21 mar 2009 (UTC) ::Yo pudrirme?? xD -- 21:56 21 mar 2009 (UTC) MSN Hola Mike! Cuanto tiempoo :O. Me podrias decir tu msn, esque no se que pasa que no te encuentro xD. Un saludooo!!! -- 16:27 21 mar 2009 (UTC) :Jeje es Mike-GTA@hotmail.com . Saludos 16:46 21 mar 2009 (UTC) Dia D Hola Mike, gracias x lo de las firmas, pronto me pondre a crearla. Te quiero informar que ya he estrenado la pagina de usuaruio de Krimea , y te he puesto como compañero de la wiki (porque verdaderamente lo eres man!) espero que la veas pronto. --Krimea 05:25 22 mar 2009 (UTC) Muchas gracias . Y mola tu pagina. Si necesitas mas ayuda sobre la firma recuerda que aqui estoy . Saludos 04:19 23 mar 2009 (UTC) Vandalismo -- 22:01 23 mar 2009 (UTC) Perdon no habia tenido tiempo para pasarme. Entonces que desprotejan la pagina para quitar el "warez"... Y Sabes es vandalismo modificar firmas ajenas.. 20:19 24 mar 2009 (UTC) Ayuda! Si, nececito una ayudita con la firma he tratado de crearla pero no puedo hacer que tenga el enlace a mi pag, ¿la puedes crear tu? ya he creado el prototipo que esta aqui. ayudameeeeeee! --Krimea 05:03 24 mar 2009 (UTC) ::Ya me encargué y te expliqué todo en tu discusión, Krimea. Cualquier duda pregúntame:D Saludos -- 11:36 24 mar 2009 (UTC) ::Perdon no habia tenido tiempo de pasarme. Claude ya loa arreglo ... 20:19 24 mar 2009 (UTC) Conectate Hola Maik!! Te podrias conectar al msn cuando puedas?? Es que te quiero comentar una cosa y es mejor halar por el msn xD. Tu hablame aunqe esté desconectado. Un saludo campeón!!!! -- 16:53 24 mar 2009 (UTC) ::La verdad ya casi no me paso por la wiki ni por el MSN, devido a estudios. Si puedes mándame un mensaje por el mail de la wiki o si no por el hotmail, si veo el mensaje te respondo . Saludos 20:19 24 mar 2009 (UTC) :Oks. Tranquilo, si estás ocupado se lo pido a otro. Saludoss! -- 20:34 27 mar 2009 (UTC) Foro Hola Kapo... Podrías ver esto??? Gracias... -- 20:33 24 mar 2009 (UTC) :Ammm no soy Kapo soy Mike . O te refieres a Kapo por que me dejo un mensaje. 22:50 24 mar 2009 (UTC) Dios de la wiki! Garacias man! ya hice la firmita, igualmente es un poquito jodido crearla . Ahh lo de la fotos del Mod Scooter, encontre la tecla, pero... ¿Donde van a parar las tomas? (lindo perrito el de tu firma) -- 22:00 24 mar 2009 (UTC) :Jeje. Yo tambien batalle la primera vez que hice mi firma pero se va aprendiendo. Mola tu firma. Respecto para hacer tomas, supongo que presionas la tecla "impr pant petsis", la verdad esa tecla no guarda las tomas solo copia la ventana, para hacer la imagen, puedes ir al paint y ahi pegar la toma, lo guardas con un formato adecuado preferiblemente ".png" para que no tengas perdida de color. Con el programa Fraps, puedes hacer tomas muy buenas con solo presionar una tecla y automáticamente se guardan. Puedes descargarlo de aquí. 22:48 24 mar 2009 (UTC) ::No es su perro, es MI perro, pero parece que hay personas que no entienden ¬¬' -- 23:44 24 mar 2009 (UTC) MSN Mike, podrías desadmitirme del MSN así hablamos? -- 00:02 25 mar 2009 (UTC) :No te he desadmido. Tal vez tu a mi si. Y ya casi no me paso 03:12 25 mar 2009 (UTC) Ayudame con un problema! Hola Mike, nececito decirte dos cosas: la primera es que quiero saber por que en el GTA San Andreas suelen los autos iluminarse por abajo, ¡no es la primera vez q me pasa!. La segunda es que quiero que revises la discucion del art Noodle Boy que hace un tiempito he dejado un msj -- 03:50 27 mar 2009 (UTC) Hola, soy yo de nuevo, era para decirte que ya me he encargado de la Noodle Boy -- 04:06 27 mar 2009 (UTC) Soy nuevo me ayudas! Hola Micky me dicen q eres bueno en la wikia. mi nombre es Ale o como me llaman Japiks soy de Lima en Perú y tengo 15 años soy fan de GTA con decirte q tengo desde el GTA 1 al GTA CW y me ayudas a adaptarme a la Wikia. :Echale una leída al tutorial, te enseña lo basico para que te manejes en esta wiki. Si necesitas mas ayuda no dudes en preguntarme. PD: Firma tus comentarios . Saludos 19:47 28 mar 2009 (UTC) Oye una cosa más sabes como dejarle un mensaje a Tommyvercetti0107 para darle mi e-mail y eso. Respondeme si puedo subir parodias de GTA como Gta Bratislav City PD: Dicen en la wiki q das correo basura? respondeme pronto con cariño--Japiks 00:24 31 mar 2009 (UTC) Premio Muy bien!!-- 23:29 2 abr 2009 (UTC) :Perdón por la tardanza, como dije en mi pagina de usuario no había tenido tiempo para pasarme. Pero ya estoy de vacaciones y se acabo la puta escuela ... En fin muchas gracias por el premio . Aunque la mayoría de la redacción la hizo Playsonic2 , Yo solo separe por secciones, aporte imágenes y añadí mas info . Pero el premio es para el que la arregla . Bueno ¡muchas gracias! Gángster , saludos 19:18 3 abr 2009 (UTC) *Hola Mike he visto que has blanqueado tu pagina de usuario? Ademas has puesto tu firma normal ¿Por qué?. Solo preguntaba. PD: Felicidadas por el premio .--Leandritodepompeya 19:30 3 abr 2009 (UTC) :Gracias Leandro ... Sobre la pagina, esque la estoy remodelando . — 19:33 3 abr 2009 (UTC) Q paso con tu pagina? Hey te felicito por tu placa MIKE!, te lo mereces man por que tu conlaboras mucho con la GTE. Bueh.. voy al punto, por que borraste todo el contenido de tu pagina de usuario?.. bahh no importa. ESTE TIO QUIERE UNA PLACA COMO LA DE MIKE----->-- 06:59 4 abr 2009 (UTC) La deje como estaba, no voy a tener tiempo para arreglarla xD... -- 15:43 4 abr 2009 (UTC) My Firma Ei mike, toy renovadisimo, viteh mira my new firma -- 15:31 4 abr 2009 (UTC) Hola CJ-Facundo!!! xD...Jeje. Muy buena tu firma ... Si necesitas ayuda recuerda que aquí estoy. Saludos -- 15:37 4 abr 2009 (UTC) userbox hola,soy nuevo aqui y..¿como $%"( puedoponer usexbox gracias y suerte XD--B-play 01:39 10 abr 2009 (UTC) Pues se usa asi: :En Ejemplo.jpg pones el nombre de una imagen. :Donde dice "Este usuario edita en Grand Theft Encyclopedia" pones un comentario que tu quieras :Donde dice "red" va el color de texto :donde dice "blue" va el color del fondo :Donde dice "yellow" va el color de borde. Esperoo que le entiendas. Saludos -- 20:20 11 abr 2009 (UTC) Concurso... Felicitaciones!!! -- 17:45 11 abr 2009 (UTC) :Auinque crei que el art ya estaba perfecto, aun tenia muchos errores. Tratare de esorzarme mas la proxima vez. Saludos. -- 20:20 11 abr 2009 (UTC) hola, soy un nuevo con ideas Hola , Mike-GTa, se que eres el mejor, en esto, y se me ha ocurrido una idea: en el apartado de vehículos, y en el de armas, podemos poner, en el apartado 'localizacion', podemos poner, ademas de donde se sitúa, un pequeño mapa, señalándolo. ya hice una prueba con el avión AT-400 en el Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. si te parece bien mi idea, escribeme a tresabajo@hotmail.com, o déjame un mensaje en el apartado Discusión. P.D: el truco de consequir un AT-400, está mal, no es ese. Un Saludo, --CJ'broder 18:26 15 abr 2009 (UTC) :Muy buena idea. Si puedes añadirla a vehículos o a armas, mientras mas mejor. Saludos -- 18:28 15 abr 2009 (UTC) Categorías Hola Mike, quiero preguntrarte porqué agregás "gallery" a las categorías, eso provoca que no aparezcan en el artículo.-- 17:56 16 abr 2009 :Esque, alguien olvido cerrar el en varios artículos, y eso provocaba que no aparecieran las categorías, y aparecía como si el art estuviera sin categoría. Pero por alguna razon al cerrar los "gallery", se seguía viendo igual. Tuve que quitar TODAS las categorías, para volverlas a poner. PD: Tu firma es demasiado grande, trata de cambiar el tamaño (si quieres). Un saludo -- 18:01 16 abr 2009 (UTC) ::ah, OK.-- 18:10 16 abr 2009 imagenes la única imagen que cogí fue el mapa en blanco, y yo le fui poniendo todo. si quieres, cojo el mapa de otro lado, si no, lo dejo así. ¿qué hago?? Un Saludo --CJ'broder 15:08 17 abr 2009 (UTC) :Pues lo único que te pido es que no copies las imágenes de esa web. Haz las imágenes tu, basándote en las de la web. Cuando ya tengas la imagen, ve a la pagina de la imagen y busca la opción "subir una nueva versión del archivo" y substituye la imagen vieja por una nueva. Saludos -- 17:08 17 abr 2009 (UTC) me despido hola mike-gta gracias por ser el usuario en darme la bienbenida hace ya casi un año. te queria avisar que me voy de la wiki debido a que muchos malditos borran mis articulos que tanto me esmero en que queden bien. no volvere a entrar a esta wiki porque no quiero participar en algo que es manipulado por unos pocos a su gusto y conveniencia. muchas gracias por darme la bienbenida aquel primer dia en la wiki el cual pense que no me arrepentiria de haberme registrado, pero me equivoque. un saludo y mucha suerte. gracias --Og loc 03:53 19 abr 2009 (UTC) Mmmmm... La verdad, nadie borrara tus artículos si te esfuerzas en ellos. Trata de que no sean otro esbozo mas, y que tengan un buen formato e imágenes... Si les el tutorial aprenderás el formato adecuado para un buen articulo. Sigue esos consejos y veras que nadie borrara tus artículos. :Y si crees que la gente te trata mal ya que borra tus aportes, la verdad es que NO, es para ayudar a la enciclopedia principalmente, a mi también me borraron artículos, pero con el paso del tiempo aprenderás. Espero y que no te vayas del wiki, y sigas con nosotros, nadie te trata mal ni nada. Un saludo . -- 06:05 19 abr 2009 (UTC) preguntas (esperando respuestas) ola Mike. tengo un par de preguntas relacionadas con el Grand theft auto san andreas. No se si este es el sitio para que me las contestes, pero bueno, te las voy a preguntar. ¿cuando saco una foto y la guardo en la memory card, que puedo hacer para pasarla al USB y luego a un ordenador?? es decir, eso se puede hacer?? no soy capaz de crear un Userbox, lo intenté, siguiendo tus pasos, pero no puedo.¿me ayudas? y por último: el artículo Wheel Arch Angels está muy incompleto, a ver si puedes, pueden o podemos revisarlo. Un Saludo--CJ'broder 15:56 19 abr 2009 (UTC) No creo que se pueda pasar de PS2 a USB, salvo que tengas un adaptador de "Memory Card" en la PC. Lo mejor seria que te compraras el GTA SA para PC lo que seria mucho mas facil o bien toma una foto a las capturas con una camara, pero quedaria en muy baja resolucion y no se veria bien. -- 01:39 31 may 2009 (UTC) ¿como hago la firma para mi nombre? ¿como puedo hacer la firma esa? gracias hola mike, te quiero agradecer, porque gracias a tu tutorial de como crear firmas con imagenes, eh logrado crearme mi propia firma. un saludo y gracias de nuevo.--Archivo:Firma.jpg 19:03 24 abr 2009 (UTC) De nada XD. Si encesitas ayuda dime OK. -- 01:39 31 may 2009 (UTC) =Mike?= Hola Mike que tal, me ayudas a buscar el artículo de "juegos especiales oficiales"... aquel en el que estaban los packs especiales ye ses cosas...es que lo han enlazado mal, y lo he perdido de vista.. muchas gracias--Boteh 15:28 26 abr 2009 (UTC) :Nada, ya he conseguido arreglarlo, y poner los 2 artículos en orden. Saludos.--Boteh 15:48 26 abr 2009 (UTC) Perdona por no contestar Boteh, no habia tenido internet por 2 meses y no me pude pasar. Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en decirme. -- 01:39 31 may 2009 (UTC) Need for Speed wiki Oye Mike, que te parece si te unes a la Need for Speed Wikia? -- 16:05 12 may 2009 (UTC) Lo siento CJ pero jamas he jugado ese juego. -- 01:39 31 may 2009 (UTC) Necesito que me hagas una firma Hola necesito que me hagas una firma con las letras de Liberty City Stories. Son dos imagenes una que ponga Jose Loene y otra que pongo Mi Discusion. Si no puedes te agredeceria que me la hicieses con las letras de Vice City. Un saludo -- 13:02 14 may 2009 (UTC) Una pregunta ¿Qué es un usuario que edita solo para ganar ediciones?. A eso en WP le llaman Editcountitis. Pues, aqui no esta bien visto que un usuario solo edite para ganar ediciones. Aqui se llama Top-Users, -- 01:39 31 may 2009 (UTC) Ya no hace falta Ya no hace falta que me hagas la fima le he podido editer yo. -- 09:28 31 may 2009 (UTC)